


Is that what they're calling it these days?

by somestrongsaeki



Series: Akashi no Quidditch -verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestrongsaeki/pseuds/somestrongsaeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ditching the summer festival, Aomine and Kise play a bit of one-on-one... so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that what they're calling it these days?

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be an addition to the [ "Akashi no Quidditch"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4229496/chapters/9566085) story, set between chapters 10 and 11. It didn't really fit in the story overall, but it's what happened in the background.

Like always, they had played one on one for hours, only stopping when physically unable to continue. It had been awhile since they had gotten together. To be honest, Kise had been looking forward to it for months. Since he had found out about the quidditch tournament, it was all he'd been able to think about.

Getting extremely stoned after escaping from the summer festival was an unexpected cherry on the top of the sundae. At the moment, neither teen had any idea what time it was, but the gray sky told them it was pretty late. The moon had already set. He wondered absently if Akashi and Momoi were still under the bleachers. And he felt a slight pang of guilt at leaving his very handsome date to play a bout of quidditch with the Durmstrang chaser.

But if he were honest, he would do it again in a heartbeat. He knew would never get tired of it. Playing one on one with the other young man was exhilerating. Being high while playing had just made it all the more fun, if not also more tiring.

They both sat exhausted, resting on their palms with their legs splayed in front of them. Despite both feeling extremely hot, Aomine had chosen to sit quite close to Kise. In fact, his arm and the other teen's criss crossed behind them. Kise could feel the heat spilling from the other young man's skin.

Neither bothered to break the silence for a few minutes; the only sound was the sound of the flow of air as they tried to catch their breaths. You could hear the grin on Aomine's face and the mix of frustration and joy on the blond's. It was always like this. And it was great, but maybe it was time for a change. Things could be different. Each teen was wrapped in his own thoughts, but both tended to reach the same conclusions about the way things should be (even if they stubbornly didn't realize it).

Finally tired of waiting, Kise spoke, his melodious voice, thick with confidence and amusement.

"So, it seems like you kind of like me."

"Fuck you," Aomine said, looking away quickly. A pale blush crept up his brown cheeks, barely visible. But, Kise definitely noticed. It wasn't exactly the reaction he expected, but it was more than encouraging.

"Ah, so you really do like me," the blond said brightening. Sun beams practically flew out of his ass. It was annoying how pleased he was with himself, Aomine thought.

There was a growl as the dark teen snapped his response, turning farther away still.

"Shut the fuck--hnn" a low, quiet moan crept from his throat. With a featherlight touch, the blond had deftly set his lips on the other teen's neck. Hearing the response, Kise pressed down and began to suck gently. Reflexively, Aomine tilted his head back, coincidentally and conveniently exposing more of his skin.

With a smirk, Kise slipped his tongue out and traced wet kisses from just below the young man's adam's apple to the bottom of his ear. Aomine swallowed heavily and turned his head towards the blond as the veela pulled away. If this were real, Aomine wasn't going to waste this chance. He closed the gap between them quickly, finally feeling the slick of Kise's lips. They felt like cool water and tasted like the ocean.

And then there was a hand cupping his jaw and a thumb dragging along his cheek. Tentatively, he reached up his own hand and twined it in the blond's hair, pulling him closer. They worked their mouths together at a comfortable, languid pace that sent chills rippling through the darker teen's skin. But, he still wanted more. Aomine licked the blonde's lower lip and slowly snaked their tongues together much to Kise's pleasant surprise.

After what seemed like an extremely long time, yet somehow not enough time, they pulled apart.

"Shit."

"Hmm, actually it looked like you were enjoying it," Kise said, smile dancing on his lips and amusement in his eyes. He dropped his hand to rest on the other teen's neck.

"Yeah, well..." Aomine's lids drooped, eyes hazy with a long suppressed need. He turned to avert his gaze again and focus on something else that was interesting enough to deserve his full attention. They sat in silence for a moment and the heat bounced between them.

"So how long have you liked me?" came the quiet question. Aomine's eyes snapped back ready to bite Kise's head off. But then, he saw the earnestness in the veela's golden stare.

"Ah, well," Aomine sat up and crossed his legs. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head like he always did when he felt awkward. The words that he mumbled were unintelligible.

"Eh, sorry, but I really didn't understand that," Kise said gently. There was no teasing in his voice.

The dark haired boy sighed and finally turned to meet his gaze.

"Since that game in Brixton."

Kise's eyebrows raised in genuine shock. His mouth fell open slightly.

"That was when we were second years."

Aomine glanced down, "yeah."

"Three years ago."

"Yeah, look I know alright? Shit."

The dark haired teen moved to stand up, but a firm grip on his wrist stopped him. He sat down heavily, but still couldn't meet the other student's eyes.

"Me, too."

Kise slid his hand along Aomine's jaw and turned his head to face him. He leaned in for a less tentative kiss. It washed over Aomine like the waves at high tide. And the slow pull reminded him of his first time at the beach, feeling the riptide. But today he wasn't scared like he was when he was a child. Right now, he didn't mind the idea of being sucked out to sea.

The blond pulled back and eyed him appraisingly. The smirk on his face grew. His handsome and annoying face. Annoyingly handsome was the perfect way to describe Kise, Aomine thought with a small scowl.

"Was that your first kiss?"

The dark haired teen blushed furiously and looked away. Kise couldn't help himself; he laughed out loud.

"Shut up," the other teen growled.

"I'm sorry," the blond said through his fits of chuckles, "it's not that. It's not at all like that. I just feel so happy suddenly. How about..."

He moved to kneel in front of Aomine, who still wouldn't meet his eyes. Kise put his hands on the other teen's knees and slid his hands up the other's thighs slowly. The tanned young man tensed.

"How about I be your first for some other things?"

Aomine slowly turned his head to watch the blond. The veela slowly unbuttoned the dark-haired teen's jeans and began to pull the zipper down languidly. The golden eyes looked at him expectantly and his lips were quirked up slightly. It was a smile that Aomine hadn't seen before-- hesitant, gentle, questioning.

The words caught in his throat and he struggled to swallow, his dark adam's apple bobbing heavily. He felt the warmth of Kise's mouth through the cloth of his pants and instinctively he closed his eyes. Without needing to look, he reached out and traced his thumb over the shell of the blond's ear. He was rewarded with a quiet mewl that sent a shiver from his spine down to the tips of his toes.

He tangled his fingers into the soft blond strands and finally managed to answer the question. His voice was thick and husky.

Kise strained to hear the almost inaudible response.

"Yeah."


End file.
